


Formulas

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "He's a thinker" Jinwook continues and so "he should stop what’s he has been doing over the past few weeks and take a step back, think about the consequences his actions may carry and stop" Changhyun and Jinwook keep on talking until they part ways, trying to make eye contact with him no doubt for him to see how serious they are but he just bids them goodbye.The thing is, he has thought about it even when his closest friends beg to differ, he has just decided the end goal is worth the trouble and nagging he is going through. He just needs to be careful the possible consequences Changhyun didn’t dare to say out loud don’t become a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've recently become a Honey10 and I was dissapointed to see there's close to nothing about Weishin and Wishlist Ep 8 happened so here I am. Of course I changed the setting to this because I'm uncomfortable with a high school student having anything other than a platonic relationship with a teacher.
> 
> I changed their ages to:  
> Wooseok is 19 on his last year of high school  
> Jinhyuk is 22 studying in university
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first part~

_You should know best_ Changhyun  grumbles to him as they walk back home together, he _really should_ Jinwook agrees in front of them but Wooseok doesn’t reply, instead keeps on scrolling down his Instagram feed.  

 

 _He's a thinker_ Jinwook continues and so he should stop what’s he has been doing over the past few weeks and take a step back, think about the consequences his actions may carry and stop. Changhyun and Jinwook keep on talking until they part ways, trying to make eye contact with him no doubt for him to see how serious they are but he just bids them goodbye. 

 

The thing is, he  _has_ thought about it even when his closest friends beg to differ, he has just decided the end goal is worth the trouble and nagging he is going through. He just needs to be careful the possible consequences Changhyun didn’t dare to say out loud don’t become a reality. 

 

Once he’s back home he glances at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him, he knows he doesn’t have much time left before  _he_ arrives and he has Changhyun to blame, the other boy having decided he wanted to stop by a food stall after their dinner complaining he was still hungry and Jinwook gave in easily, going on about how he could still eat some more.  

 

His mother greets him from the living room where she’s reading a book, reminding him his tutor must be on his way and he nods his head, considering telling her he plans on taking a quick shower but deciding she will probably hear the water running anyways. Once inside his bedroom he takes a change of clothes before going inside the on-suite bathroom. 

 

He exits his bathroom not surprised to find his tutor, Lee Jinhyuk, already sitting down by his desk, he had heard the doorbell ring while he was still showering after all. The taller male turns to look at him, a friendly smile already on his thin lips and Wooseok nods as a greeting, his hands busy as he still dries his hair. 

 

 _“Sorry to barge in without your permission_ _Wooseok_ _, your mother insisted for me to wait here,”_  He nods his head towards the tray that sits on the middle of the desk with a cup of mild coffee for his tutor and a glass of water for  Wooseok. The younger nods again and he hangs the towel on the back of his chair before sitting down, crossing his legs once he is comfortable " _Shall we start?”_  

 

Wooseok is thankful he is not in actual need of a tutor, that his mother hired Jinhyuk just because his grades had slightly dropped –he blames the cold he caught days before exam period- and decided to not risk them dropping further. He is also thankful his mother asked one of her friends if she knew any good tutors and said friend suggested her own son, a university student with pretty good grades enough to be teaching himself, he actually held tutoring lessons to his own classmates so Wooseok’s mother had happily agreed. 

 

 _“Why did you try to use this formula to solve this problem_ _Wooseok?_ _I told you before that’s the wrong one,”_ Jinkyuk says, his tone slightly disappointed as the mistake Wooseok had done in purpose is one he had been explained the week before. The younger boy hums, crossing his legs under the desk as he leans closer, his right foot brushing against his tutor’s calf. 

 

 _“It made sense to me to use it there, I just had to later use another formula to get to the correct result anyways,”_  Wooseok explains as he points to the textbook manual where he has highlight the solution, the same one he had ended up with. Jinhyuk shakes his head at him, saying he indeed did get the right answer, but he wasted time by not using the correct formula. 

 

Jinhyuk instead of making Wooseok solve the question again with the right formula he does it himself, demonstrating how it would had taken him much less time to do it in the first place and Wooseok pretends to pay attention, pretends he doesn’t notice the way he keeps on brushing his foot up and down his tutor’s leg and pretends he doesn’t notice the way Jinhyuk’s eyes glance down at his lips when he asks him to repeat a step. 

 

Instead of doing what his friends have told him before they parted ways, to stop this whole thing he has been doing he decides to take it a step further, he is confident his tutor feels the same way judging by the heavy stares he thinks Wooseok doesn’t notice and the way he licks his lips absently when Wooseok presses his pencil to his lips. 

 

So, in a burst of confidence Wooseok places his left hand on Jinyuk’s thigh at the same time he leans forward to look closer at the problem he finished solving, with his right hand he points at a random number, asking for his tutor to remind him where he got that digit from. 

 

Jinhyuk doesn’t reply and the younger fears for a moment he didn’t read the signals right, that he had read everything as he had wanted to but excitement quickly overcomes the worry as Jinhyuk leans closer agonizingly slow, but before either of the boys can say anything  the door to Wooseok’s bedroom opens and he pulls his hand back quickly, Jinhyuk leaning back against his chair as they turn to face Wooseok’s mother, the gentle smile on her face proof she didn’t see them flying away from each other. 

 

 _“I’m sorry to interrupt boys but your mother called me to remind you that you need to take care of dinner tonight_ _Jinhyuk_ _?_ ” Wooseok curses internally as Jinhyuk rushes out his seat, thanking Wooseok’s mother, going on about how he had forgotten his parents were having their anniversary and planning to have dinner at a fancy restaurant, leaving him to take care of his younger sister. 

 

He turns around to give a smile at Wooseok, apologizing for having their session cut short, his expression so friendly as always that Wooseok wonders if he imagined the tension before his mother interrupted. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Second

_"Son are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”_  

 

Wooseok’s father questions while staring at him, his eyes searching for any sign in his son’s expression that contradicts what his mouth says. Its Saturday morning and his parents are leaving to attend one of his cousin’s wedding at a nice hotel in Jeju, they won’t be back until Sunday night and by all means Wooseok should be coming along. 

 

But he reminded them SAT are next week and he should be studying instead, Jinhyuk gives him longer sessions on Saturdays so he should focus on his studies, right? 

 

When his parents finally drive away Wooseok takes a deep breath. He has a couple hours before his tutor gets there, his mother had told him before leaving she had forgotten to tell Jinhyuk’s mother that Wooseok would be home alone but there shouldn’t a problem, they’re both responsible after all. He knows this is his last opportunity to get anywhere with Jinhyuk, he won’t have to worry about anything else. 

 

 

 

 

To say Jinhyuk was caught off guard when Wooseok opened the front door instead of his mother would be an understatement. Jinhyuk greets him with wide eyes as he walks inside, closing the door behind him after Wooseok left it open for him and made his way inside walking towards the kitchen. He can hear his tutor follow him a couple steps behind him, no doubt looking for his mother. 

 

Wooseok gives him a small smile as he places the freshly made cup of mild coffee on the silver plate, a glass of water and a plate full of cut in half sandwiches he prepared himself the way he had noticed his mother always made for his tutor.  Jinhyuk opens his mouth but no words leave him as he stands there looking confusedly at him. 

 

 _“My parents left for a wedding_ _and_ _they won’t be back until tomorrow,”_ Wooseok answers the question Jinhyuk was no doubt about to ask. He notices the way Jinhyuk tenses, his eyes quickly looking away but Wooseok makes no comment and just makes his way towards his bedroom, tutor following after him. 

 

 

 

 

 _“Wait_ _Wooseok_ _you are not paying attention to the question, read it more carefully,”_ Jinhyuk’s voice is as patient as ever, his posture relaxed after almost a whole hour going over the possible test questions. Wooseok curses internally wishing the mistake his tutor is pointing out was done in purpose like almost all of mistakes are but it's not, he’s sincerely distracted. 

 

The younger let’s out a frustrated sigh when minutes after Jinhyuk gently points out now he didn’t substitute correctly. His tutor decides they are having a break, clearly Wooseok needs it. Jinhyuk excuses himself as he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom leaving Wooseok alone. He glances at his mechanical pencil, checking how much lead he has left before he opens the desk's drawer to grab a new one. 

 

He smiles the moment he sees a strawberry flavored lollipop on top of a small note written with his mother’s handwriting. 

 

 _You can do it sweetie!_  

 

He unwraps the candy and puts it inside his mouth, the fake strawberry flavor making him feel slightly better. The bathroom door opens and Jinhyuk comes out, his eyes quickly zeroing on the stick between Wooseok’s lips. Its then that he remember something a guy hitting on him back in second year told him, a comment about how Wooseok must know what he was  _doing_  to him when he was enjoying a lollipop a younger girl had given him the day before. 

 

Back then he had rolled his eyes at the other boy who had lost all possible chances to get with him but now he wonders if done in purpose would it work on his tutor? He had never tried to suck a candy to  _seduce_ someone, but he had been on the receiving end, girls with glossy lips and pink tongues, surely, he could do better than them if he didn’t try as hard. 

 

Sending a smile to Jinhyuk he asks him to continue the lesson, saying he felt better already and his tutor unaware nods his head before he goes on to sit down next to him, their chairs close but not too much. Jinhyuk selects a problem for Wooseok to solve, the younger getting to work. He makes sure to suck a little harder than necessary when he every so often took the candy out, the popping sound something he knows may bring other images to Jinhyuk’s mind. 

 

He presses the red candy to his quickly tainting lips closing them around the top for a few seconds before slipping the whole candy inside his mouth, he uses his tongue to press the sweet against the check facing his tutor, one of the tricks he remembers liking. He fakes confusion as he faces Jinhyuk throwing the first question he can think, something about how to interpret the new formula Jinhyuk had explained the hour prior. 

 

Wooseok again has to hold back a smirk when he finds Jinhyuk staring at his mouth, the older boy looking up not quickly enough for him to miss it and so Wooseok tries to be a little more daring, slipping the candy out his mouth slowly, his tongue peeking out with the candy pressed down against it before he licks around it. He sees the way Jinhyuk’s eyes glance down and how they darken for a moment, Wooseok can almost hear the curse his tutor is holding back. 

 

It feels great to know he can affect Jinhyuk like this. 

 

He repeats the question for his distracted tutor, making him fluster as he rushes to help him. Wooseok pretends he’s listening and Jinhyuk pretends he doesn’t glance at his student’s red stained lips, trying to clearly explain the usage of the formula and not focus on how Wooseok  _absently_ twirls the lollipop against his lower lip, the saliva coating both the candy and his lips making it twirl smoothly. 

 

But Jinhyuk doesn’t make a move and Wooseok’s knows he won’t, it's up to him to do something about the undoubtedly tension between them, he is the one that needs to cross the distance and he knows a chance like this won’t come again. So, he bites on the hard candy, chews and swallows what was left of it and lets the stick down on the plate that still has a half-eaten sandwich on it. 

 

Wooseok using the courage he has gained sneaks his left hand off the desk and onto his tutor’s thigh, too high above his knee for the gesture to seem innocent but not too much that Jinhyuk can’t pretend it is, just right enough for putting his cards down on the table leaving Jinhyuk to decide the next move. 

 

He holds his breath when he feels Jinhyuk tense, can hear him take in a deep breath before he lowly says his name, the tone he uses coaxing Wooseok to turn to him. He manages to keep a poker face but barely when he sees how Jinhyuk is looking at him, a look like one he has been given before by his parents or teacher at school. 

 

A look that says  _“You are a kid and don’t know what you are doing”_  

 

Wooseok had never expected for Jinhyuk to look at him like that. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Neither of them says a word or make a move for a couple moments, Wooseok holding back the urge to frown and curse, something he knows wouldn’t help his case. Finally, Jinhyuk lets out a tired sigh, his right hand letting go of the pencil he had been using to point while explaining to instead reach down and wrap his long fingers around his student's wrist, lifting his hand and placing it on top of the desk

 

Wooseok doesn’t want to believe his ears when he listens to what Jinhyuk says. His tutor gives him a whole speech with a gentle expression, clearly not wanting to hurt his feelings but wanting to make him understand how he is being immature and should look at people his age, how he can’t really mean the intention behind his advances.

 

What makes Wooseok finally speak up is when Jinhyuk blatantly lies to him, saying he feels flattered but can’t reciprocate his feelings. He calls him out on his lie, tone blunt and eyes cold leaving his tutor to stare at him surprised clearly not having expect the younger male to speak up.

 

 _“I’m attracted to you and I know you are attracted to me too, you don’t hide it very well_ ,” The older has the decency to look embarrassed, his free hand moving up to rub at the back of his neck and his eyes look away from his face but Wooseok is not done speaking _“People my age? You're not that much older than me Jinhyuk,”_

 

_“But you’re a high schooler,”_

 

Wooseok rolls his eyes annoyed, finding himself needing to take in a deep breath and count to ten _“No for much longer, you’re literally tutoring me for SAT,”_ he pointedly glances at the desk, his notebook and textbook laying open like they left them.

 

Jinhyuk still doesn’t look convinced but his fingers are still wrapped around Wooseok’s wrist, a small sign he must not realize he is sending, his body being more honest than his words, something that gives Wooseok the courage to go on.

 

_“Also, it's not like you’re stealing my innocence or anything, I've been with boys before,”_

 

His tutor’s eyes widen at the sudden revelation while his student maintains eye contact with him, a small smile forming on his lips and not hint of embarrassment in his expression. Wooseok tilts his head slightly to the side when Jinhyuk stays silent a few moments too long, he has made his standing more than clear to the older and the ball is now on his side.

 

Jinhyuk closes his eyes as he lets go of Wooseok’s wrist, the younger’s heart falling for a moment before Jinhyuk opens his eyes again, the look in his eyes has changed, he has clearly made his mind leaving Wooseok to hold his breath in anticipation to what is going to happen next. He cups Wooseok’s small face with one hand, his thumb caressing his cheek carefully and Wooseok can’t help but lean into his touch., enjoying the feeling of his warm palm against his skin.

 

Wooseok can barely stop himself from jumping at him when his tutor finally leans closer, his hands grabbing at the front of Jinhyuk’s white button up shirt before he moves them up to his shoulders, the navy-blue cardigan soft under his fingertips. Jinhyuk glances down at his lips when they are so close, they can feel each other’s breathe against their lips and Wooseok is not sure who was the one to finally close the distance nor does he care.

 

When their lips finally crash together, he can’t hold back the sigh that escapes him. He has never desired someone as much as him, the way their lips mold together feels too perfect and Wooseok already feels the blood running inside his veins boil. Jinhyuk moves his lips against his as desperately as he feels, leaving no doubt he has been wanting this as much as Wooseok had. He sucks on his lower lip just right, reminding Wooseok he is not another hormone driven adolescent like the ones he has been with before, he has experience and knows what he is doing, something that makes him all the more excited.

 

Wooseok opens his mouth to him, allowing the wet muscle to tangle against his own tongue as the kiss deepens and becomes more and more heated and intense. Jinhyuk tastes like mild coffee while Wooseok tastes as sweet as the damned strawberry flavored lollipop that Jinhyuk cursed internally so much while tried his best to go over the formulas Wooseok had faked ignorance about.

 

They stay in that uncomfortable position for a few minutes, both males leaning towards each other as they kiss on their seats, their hands not going lower than their shoulders and Wooseok realizes Jinhyuk is not going to initiate anything, probably still thinking Wooseok is unsure about what he wants.

 

Deciding he needs to take matters into his own hands once again, Wooseok opens his eyes and slowly stands up breaking the kiss and his hands moving down Jinhyuk's arms until he has his hands in his and pulls him to stand up as well. Maintaining eye contact Wooseok pushes his tutor in the direction of his bed, the older boy opens his mouth as if to say something but remains thankfully silent.

 

When the side of his bed presses against the back of his legs Jinhyuk sits down, his eyes focused on Wooseok and the younger rejoices on having all his attention on himself, in a different manner than before, the darkness of lust barely hidden in his stare make a shiver run down Wooseok’s spine. He gives him a small smile as he placed his hands on his hips using the hold he had on them before he lets them go, moving to instead cup his face as he closes the distance between their lips once again.

 

Their kiss starts softer this time and Jinhyuk thinks he may quickly become addicted to Wooseok’s plush lips. It’s Wooseok who deepens the kiss this time around as he moves closer until he’s straddling Jinhyuk’s lap. The big hands on his hips finally move, slowly caressing his sides up and down making the pink sweater he’s wearing slightly rile up. He moves his own hands to the back of Jinhyuk’s head, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of dark hair and tugging experimentally, the hum he earns reassuring.

 

Jinhyuk leans back, chuckling when Wooseok tries to follow after him making the younger pout his soft lips, the older having to hold back the impulse to give in and kiss him again because what he has to say is more important.

 

_“We don’t have to go any further Wooseok,”_

 

He knows his tutor is looking out for him, not wanting to pressure him into anything or something like that but has he forgotten already it was Wooseok who initiated everything? He tells him this much and the older nods, adding he just wants Wooseok to know they can wait. The insinuation they will have more opportunities to be together and not like student and tutor makes Wooseok blush, the undertone of something else, something warmer than lust in Jinhyuk’s eyes make questions pop up in his head but he pushes them back, deciding he can worry or question later.

 

Because he doesn’t want to wait, he has been waiting for this for what feel like ages and he knows his tutor has been waiting too. He does feel safe with him, not everyone makes sure their partners want the same thing as them, but he can’t say he is surprised, Jinhyuk has always been nothing but well mannered.

 

_“I want this Jinhyuk and you want this too,”_

 

He lets his hips roll down, a dirty trick and he knows it but it’s worth it to see the way Jinhyuk is barely able to bite back a groan, the growing bulge Wooseok felt under him no doubt agreeing with Wooseok's words.

 

Instead of saying anything else Jinhyuk leans forward, his lips pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Wooseok’s neck. He sucks his skin into his mouth, hard enough for Wooseok’s breath to hitch but not enough to be as careless to leave a bruise behind. Wooseok wouldn’t mind it if Jinhyuk were to leave him covered with his marks though but he appreciates the consideration.

 

He rolls his hips down again, more confident this time and he’s rewarded when his tutor’s big hands move to grab at his hips keeping him in place as he thrusts up, the front of their jeans rubbing together. Wooseok moans leaning forward pushing Jinhyuk backwards onto the mattress with his weight.

 

Now that he’s fully on top of him, his tutor laying on his bed and staring up at him with such bare want in his expression just like he has longed for he feels somewhat nervous, what if he’s not good enough? He doesn’t know if his thoughts were reflected on his face but Jinhyuk’s hands finally move under Wooseok’s sweater, his long fingers taking hold of waist in a gentle hold and a small reassuring smile on his thin lips.

 

Wooseok starts drawing small circles with his hips almost shyly, putting barely any pressure, the movement more of a tease than anything else, the hands under his sweater explore his skin slowly, the initial desperation in their movements is momentarily gone. The younger moves his hands from Jinhyuk’s chest where he had position them without noticing to the back of his neck taking hold of the soft material and pulls it off swiftly, leaving his upper body bare.

 

He throws the sweater somewhere behind him without a care, the way Jinhyuk’s is looking up and down his torso is more entertaining. His big hands are again moving up and down his sides almost reverently making Wooseok feel his face heat up. Jinhyuk leans up, his lips pressing kisses against Wooseok’s chest leaving the younger feeling the spots he kisses tingling.

 

While Wooseok is enjoying the attention, he’s receiving he also feels bothered to be the only one undressed, so he pulls back on his tutor’s blue cardigan, Jinhyuk helping him to get his clothes also removed until he’s also shirtless. Wooseok sighs when his hands feel the hard muscle under his fingers, his hands moving to his broad back feeling the sharp shoulder blades as Jinhyuk holds his waist again, arching his back so he can continue pressing kisses to his chest.

 

He lets out a surprised yelp when suddenly Jinhyuk wraps his lips around one of his nipples. He stops and leans away enough to glance up at him, worriedly asking him if he didn’t like it but Wooseok doesn’t know how to answer, he has never been on the receiving end of nipple play, so he shakes his head, telling him he’s not sure.

 

 _“Do you want me to continue? You can tell me if you don’t like it,”_ Jinhyuk gently asks, his fingers tightening the hold on his waist reassuringly. Wooseok ponders for a moment before mumbling a yes.

 

It’s a different feeling that’s for sure, but he finds himself enjoying it. Jinhyuk's mouth is gentle and the boy himself even more, allowing him to get used to the feeling before doing anything else and paying attention to both nipples. Jinhyuk nibbles and flicks with his tongue, his teeth press ever so slightly and he sucks lightly, Wooseok never stopping him, his hands getting lost in Jinhyuk’s hair as he grabs his head. It’s when he sucks harder than before that an embarrassingly loud moan escapes him, Jinhyuk’s lips definitely forming a smile against him.

 

It’s then that he realizes how much he has been enjoying the other's ministrations, how his chest is heaving and how at some point he had started to unconsciously roll his hips against Jinhyuk’s. While a part of him wants to let himself be spoiled by his tutor he also wants to prove himself to him, he has had enough time to fantasize what he would do to Jinhyuk since their first lesson and now he has the chance to turn some into reality.

 

So using the hold he has on Jinhyuk’s hair he tugs enough for him to know he wants him to stop, the older understanding leans back. Wooseok had intended to just ask for permission to do what he intended to do but seeing how raw Jinhyuk’s lips look he can’t hold back himself as presses a chaste kiss against them.

 

His tutor smiles when Wooseok leans back, but his smile quickly is replaced with an open mouth when Wooseok innocently makes him a question.

 

_“Can I suck you off?”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten longer than I originally planned


	4. Chapter 4

Wooseok thankfully doesn’t have to wait much for Jinhyuk to give him an answer. His tutor basically sighs in relief and nods, no doubt the lollipop trick having already riled up his imagination and Wooseok was happy to put both of their imaginations to work. 

 

He gets off him and the bed asking him to lean back against the headboard and once he’s in the position he asked him he crawls in between his long legs, looking up at his face as he lowers himself until his face is inches away from his crotch, his hands deftly unzipping the dark jeans his tutor was wearing and easing them down, his fingers catching the waistband of his underwear too. 

 

With his eyes looking up at Jinhyuk’s face he trails his lips up his length. Jinhyuk’s hand falls softly to the nape of Wooseok’s neck not to put any pressure but just to be touching him too. His tongue darts out and he closes his eyes focusing on trying to please his tutor as much as he can using his mouth. 

 

He drags his tongue from the base slowly up to the head, swirling his tongue around it and making Jinhyuk groan. He doesn’t close his lips around it, instead dragging his tongue down pressing it a little stronger against the vein on the underside of his member. 

 

He keeps on repeating that a few times until the male above him mutters a low  _please._ He opens his eyes to look up at Jinhyuk, watching carefully his reaction when he finally closes his lips around his head giving it a gentle suck admiring the way he can see his Adam's apple bob and he takes more of him into his mouth, Jinhyuk’s head falling back against the headboard. 

 

Wooseok starts bobbing his head slowly back and forth, one of his hands leaving Jinhyuk’s hips to wrap his fingers around the base of his length where his mouth doesn’t reach. He turns his head just right for the tip to brush against his cheek, rubbing his tongue against the underside of where the head met the shaft, while moving his hand at the same pace over the base opening his mouth wide enough to mind his teeth, not everybody likes the feeling of teeth on their dicks.

 

It doesn’t take long for Wooseok to be able to taste the pecum that leaks onto his tongue, wasting no time to swallow it and sucking with more fervor. Jinhyuk keeps on making noises above him each pant, moan and groan encouraging him more finding himself moaning around him, the vibrations making the other male curse and the hold he has on his hair to tighten unconsciously. 

 

 _“Fuck,”_ Jinhyuk hisses, looking down and instantly regretting it, the sight of the younger male looking up at him with his dick in his mouth, plush red lips stretched around him, his doll like eyes shining almost innocently is almost enough to sent him over the edge but he finds enough self-control to stop it.  

 

The only thing that stops Wooseok from pushing Jinhyuk over the edge and have him coming into his mouth, something he has dreamed an embarrassing amount of times over the past months, is how tight his jeans feel, a reminder he wants to enjoy this more, he had already made it clear he wants to go all the way with him. 

 

He pulls back leaving the bed to remove the rest of his clothes, Jinhyuk trying to get his breathing back into control as he glances at him, his hands reaching on their own accord when Wooseok turns towards him after taking what they need out of the bottom drawer from his bedside table, pulling him back into the bed and below him, their lips meeting in an open-mouthed kiss that makes Jinhyuk taste himself in the younger’s mouth. 

 

While Wooseok enjoys making out with the older boy a lot, he quickly grows impatient, his hands moving from Jinhyuk’s broad back to cup his face and push him back " _Can you finger me?”_ he asks in a hushed whisper, hoping the other will agree to his request. Jinhyuk has longer fingers than him and looking away he admits he has been curious how it would feel. 

 

His tutor rests his forehead against his, eyes closed and mumbles how Wooseok is going to be the death of him, a comment the younger decides to take as a praise. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and reaching for the small bottle of lube lying next to them instructing him to place a pillow under his hips, Wooseok obeys and silently watches as he dribbles lube over his fingers rubbing them together to warm it up and then finally reaches down, his hand disappearing from Wooseok’s sight. Jinhyuk pushes his legs to open wider with his knees and he complies. 

 

Having Jinhyuk’s fingers inside him is truly different. 

 

He reached places where Wooseok couldn’t that had him panting and moaning for more. Jinhyuk works him open carefully, his other hand wrapping around his neglected length and uses the same pace, the double stimulation making the younger dig his nails into the other’s back. Jinhyuk presses his thin lips to his, his tongue making its way inside his mouth and pressing against his when he curls the two fingers he has inside him. 

 

Wooseok moans loudly, quickly moving one of his hands away from Jinhyuk’s back to instead cover his mouth as he turns his face to the side breaking the kiss, embarrassed at the increasingly loud noises that escape him. His tutor smiles against his neck muttering soft praises to him, how good he sounds and how he wants to keep listening to him, letting go of his dick to pull his hand away from his mouth. 

 

When Jinhyuk judges Wooseok is properly stretched he asks him what he thinks, the younger boy nodding without actually thinking about it, too excited for what is coming next. Jinhyuk presses a surprisingly chaste kiss against his lips before he leans back, reaching for the condom Wooseok had grabbed before and swiftly rips it open.  

 

Not wanting to stay still Wooseok reaches for the forgotten bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on the palm of his hand and reaching for his tutor’s member after he slid the condom on, making sure to properly lubricate him and giving him a playful squeeze that has Jinhyuk slapping his hand away with a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Jinhyuk lines up their hips settling in between Wooseok’s parted legs, the younger reaching up to hold onto his shoulders and nods once, silently giving him the ok to go on taking in a deep breath that he holds in as Jinhyuk carefully slides inside him, gasping when he’s completely inside. 

 

Wooseok feels one of Jinhyuk’s hands caress his side in a comforting manner while he holds his hip firmly with the other one, his own fingers digging into the skin of Jinhyuk’s shoulders as he focuses on getting used to the feeling of the other male inside him and by the way Jinhyuk is breathing above him he knows he is trying to stop himself from moving until Wooseok is ready. 

 

 _“I’m ok,”_  

 

Wooseok mumbles, nodding his head to further reassure the older male. Jinhyuk starts moving with slow, shallow thrusts, Wooseok groaning in a way Jinhyuk didn’t think he could. Then started to go deeper, a little more every few thrusts and a little whine from the younger with each new depth. 

 

Soon all Jinhyuk could hear were Wooseok's gasps that were breathy, sticky with pleasure and want and just perfect to him. He thrust long and slow, timing his movements with Wooseok’s breathing, keeping pace with what the younger’s hips told him he wanted. He was slowly building momentum, relishing how the volume and desperation built in Wooseok’s voice with every increase, how he could feel the sting from where Wooseok was digging his nails on his back. 

 

Jinhyuk places one of his hands on the pillow next to Wooseok’s head finding purchase to thrust in with more strength than before, the headboard knocking against the wall and Wooseok moaning a string of  _yes_  that the younger doesn't seem to be aware to be making. He slides the other hand down his body, wrapping it firmly around Wooseok’s length. 

 

Precum makes his strokes slide easy, making both of them groan as Wooseok pushes his hips up against the motion, his eyes blinking open as he looks up at him. Wooseok looks so debauched under him, a sight Jinhyuk never believed he would actually get to witness. 

 

Wooseok felt his blood boiling, felt his legs starting to tense in anticipation. Then he breathes out Jinhyuk’s name, voice surprisingly soft. He lifts his hands from their firm grip on Jinhyuk’s shoulders and moves them through his hair and around his face, pulling him into a kiss. Jinhyuk hums against the warmth of Wooseok’s mouth, but then Wooseok gasps against his lips and his hips buck. He groans against Jinhyuk, breathing against him as he comes over Jinhyuk’s hand. 

 

Jinhyuk moans and releases all the tension in his muscles, allowing his hips to hit whatever rhythm felt natural. He buries his face against Wooseok’s neck, focusing on his smell and his breathing and the way he whimpers with overstimulation and grips at his shoulders. It doesn’t take much longer for him to fall over the edge. 

 

 

 _“We should take a shower,”_ Wooseok suggests minutes later, after Jinhyuk had disposed of the condom and gently cleaned the cum off Wooseok’s chest and his own hand with a couple of tissues taken from the box on Wooseok’s desk, surprising Wooseok when he just grabs the half eaten sandwich and finishes it on his way back to the bed. 

 

Jinhyuk only hums as acknowledgement but makes no move to signal he’s going to follow Wooseok’s suggestions, instead he just pulls him even closer against his chest, his long arms wrapped nicely around Wooseok’s smaller frame. He feels his heart flutter inside his chest, the questions he had pushed away before they got  _busy_  are once again on the front of his mind, but he doesn’t dare to allow them to escape him. 

 

 _“If we didn’t have to continue your_ _lesson,_ _I would take you out right now”_  

 

 _...Huh?_  

 

 _“If we finish early, would you like to go somewhere to grab a snack?”_  

 

Wooseok turns around coming face to face with a bashful looking Jinhyuk, the smile on his lips almost shy as he looks at him, one of his hands coming up to cup Wooseok’s face, thumb brushing gently against Wooseok’s lower lip. 

 

 _“I know we did this pretty backwards, but I do like you_ _Wooseok_ _,_ ” And just like that, Wooseok realizes the way he had been longing for Jinhyuk was also more than lust, he had come to know him as Lee Jinhyuk over their lessons, would take the breaks they had to get to know each other better. Jinhyuk is a sweet boy, one that had a way to make Wooseok smile and he sincerely enjoyed his company and the way he made his heart flutter so why did it take Wooseok this long to realize his own feelings? 

 

The heat that comes up to his face he knows means he must be red like a tomato but he pretends to not care, unable to hide the way the corners of his lips curl upwards in a small but bright smile “I like you too Jinhyuk,” 

 

His tutor cheers, using the hold he has on his face to pull him against his chest as he hugs him tighter, pressing plenty of kisses against the top of his head that has Wooseok chuckling, his arms sneaking to wrap around Jinhyuk’s body and hug him back with as much strength.  

 

 

 

 _“By the way, we can leave after taking a shower, I never needed tutoring in the first place,”_  

 

 _“...What?!”_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the story, thank you to everyone who read this and supported me with kudos or comments! Those are very much appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!  
> Kudos, comments and request are always welcome with open arms!  
> Find me on twt @Mapachiii


End file.
